Besoin vital
by Lucky-Husky found Whisky
Summary: "Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit dépendant ? Dépendant de la Vicodin, du sarcasme et de l'envie de faire chier son monde. Ce n'était pas une faiblesse, au fond. Sauf, – malheureusement – pour la Vicodin. Le voilà, son point faible. Et cette foutue doyenne le connaissait. Elle savait le faire chanter il lui suffisait simplement de le priver de ses pilules."


_Hey, hey ! Me revoilà ( oui encore je suis chiante hein ? ) avec un OS, sortit tout droit d'un rêve ! Oui, les rêves, ça aident ! (Meilleur slogan 2015, Certifié par Leader Price.)_

 _Bon j'arrête et vous laisse lire ^^ ! Y'a un peu de WTF et un jolie cadeau à la fin !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _\- Les Reviews ne sont pas interdites pas la loi 729 du Code du Lecteur de -_

* * *

 **Besoin Vital**

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit dépendant ? Dépendant de la Vicodin, du sarcasme et de l'envie de faire chier son monde. Ce n'était pas une faiblesse, au fond. Sauf, – malheureusement – pour la Vicodin. Le voilà, son point faible. Et cette foutue doyenne le connaissait. Elle savait le faire chanter il lui suffisait simplement de le priver de ses pilules.  
Mais bon dieu…. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait voir ce sourire malicieux s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

C'était un mois de décembre assez rude et peu lumineux. Un des ces mois où se pendre est synonyme d'Art pour certains, et où la neige est symbole de magie, pour d'autres. Ou ce n'était peut-être qu'un mois culturellement commercial et où les enfants devenaient plus casse-burnes que d'habitude. Déjà qu'ils ne l'étaient pas assez avant !  
Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que l'arrogant diagnosticien n'aimait pas ce mois, oh non ! Il était déjà aussi gris et morne que les couleurs d'un ciel d'Hiver et ne croyait ni en Dieu, ni en la magie ; cela réglait le soucis numéro un.  
Il n'avait pas de gosses sur le dos et de toute manière n'en aurait jamais ; cela réglait le soucis numéro deux.

Il adorait ce mois pour deux raisons : la première était qu'il pouvait trouver une excuse – comme la bonne vieille grippe – pour rester cloué au lit. Même si cloué n'était pas le mot ! Si il fallait choisir entre être cloué à un crucifix ou un lit, il était certain que le Christ aurait choisi le bon vieux matelas ! La deuxième était qu'il pouvait recevoir des cadeaux de grande valeur de la part de certains employés, ce qui valait le détour maison–hôpital.

Lorsqu'une pensée dérangeante lui traversa l'esprit. Ou plutôt des ! Elle allait mettre des cols-roulés… Adieu les décolletés et la vue plongeante ! Et en plus, il allait devoir être gentil. Quel horreur.  
Il jura intérieurement en repensant aux cols-roulés. Finalement, il haïssait l'Hiver.

House boita en direction de la voiture de son ami, garée en face de chez lui. Enveloppé dans son long manteau gris, il n'avait pas froid. De toutes manières, House l'était déjà, froid.  
Il avait de nouveau appelé son ami à la rescousse. Il avait tellement eu la flemme de dégeler sa voiture qu'il avait appelé Wilson en prenant l'excuse de la « voiture en panne ». Et son ami, tout mignon tout gentil, était venu pour l'emmener.

Le diagnosticien ouvrit la portière avec une légère difficulté en saluant son ami d'un « Hey ! » et il manqua de glisser sur une plaque de verglas. En rentrant sans encombre dans la voiture, il grogna :

 **– Je hais l'hiver.**

 **– Tu n'aimes rien ni personne, pas besoin de le rabâcher !** lança Wilson, d'humeur comique.

House se mit à réfléchir tandis que James alluma le moteur avant de prendre le chemin en direction du PPTH.

 **– Si ! Toi !** railla House.

 **– Disons que c'est par amusement ! Si tu pouvais ne pas avoir d'amis, ce serait le cas. D'ailleurs tu n'as que moi.**

 **– Si, j'ai Karamele aussi !**

 **– Non mais Karamele c'est une strip-teaseuse.** soupira Wilson.

 **– Donc c'est une amie, c'est ce que je disais.** rétorqua House, fier de lui.

Wilson conduisait paisiblement, avant que le médecin ne se rapproche.

 **– Il est jaloux ! Il veut un bisou lui aussi ?** Lança t-il, faisant mine de vouloir embrasser son ami.  
 **– Hein ? Mais lâche moi !**

Il s'était décalé, grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible en rattrapant le volant de justesse. La voiture avait viré légèrement à droite.

 **– T'es complètement malade. Va te faire soigner !**

 **– Ouais, un jour.**

Ils arrivèrent au PPTH sans – trop – d'encombres et House sortit le premier, glissant finalement sur _cette_ plaque de verglas. Oui, cette foutue plaque placée bien en face de la voiture de sa patronne.

Il tomba lourdement, grognant. Entendre rire Cuddy le mit hors de lui, et il sentit son égo frappé de plein fouet par une vague de honte – bien trop violente pour le petite égo surdimensionné qu'était le sien.

Wilson tendit sa main pour l'aider à se redresser, mais House se releva avec fureur, marchant à pas rapide vers l'hôpital.

 **– C'est bon, j'ai pas deux ans !** siffla t-il.

Il manqua de bousculer une infirmière dans le couloir, arrivant vers son bureau et s'enferma. Hiver de m… Son regard se posa sur une Masters habillée, sapée et réveillée comme il le fallait pour travailler efficacement. Elle lui tendait un dossier.  
House la scruta, impassible, et s'appuya un peu plus sur sa canne.

 **– Vous me prenez pour une boite aux lettres ?** lança t-il froidement. **Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon bureau ?**

Elle se sentit embarrassée, voire gênée par le ton qu'il avait pris. Et le devinant très énervé, elle pria pour celui qui l'avait mis dans cet état : il allait en bouffer du sarcasme et du harcèlements !

 **– J'ai trouvé ce cas et il est…** débuta t-elle avant d'être violemment coupée.

 **– Abrégez, vous me faites perdre mon temps.** siffla t-il.

Elle fut soufflée par la rage émanant du médecin. Pourtant, elle en avait l'habitude.

 **– Prenez et regardez !**

Masters lui lança presque le dossier au nez, sortit elle aussi de ses gonds. Au lieu d'être déstabilisée par l'humeur plus que chiante de son patron, elle avait choisi de lui tenir tête et garder son sang-froid. House rattrapa le dossier maladroitement, fixant la jeune.

 **– J'en ai vraiment marre de vos sautes d'humeurs ! Mais allez donc vous soulager ailleurs !** hurla t-elle avant de commencer à partir.

La colère avait étonnamment une grande portée.

 **– Là je vous aime bien.**

Elle se retourna sans comprendre son employeur, puis souffla avant de sortir du bureau. Il se mit à réfléchir à sa proposition, et s'assit sur son bureau, le dossier toujours en main.

Se soulager ailleurs… Il avait une idée en tête mais ce n'était pas sans doute ce à quoi elle pensait.

House posa le dossier sur la table en verre, attrapant sa balle rouge. Il la lança machinalement en l'air, réfléchissant.

Il s'était calmé, mais repensait à sa chute. Avec moins de honte, cette fois-ci. Elle avait ri. Et cela lui avait fait du bien, malgré cette honte bel et bien présente en majeur partie.

Et si il avait ri, lui aussi ? Sa réaction aurait-elle été différente ?

Questions sur questions, mais aucune réponse. Son remue-ménage crânien ne rimait à rien.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir, il arrêta sa balle et ne prit pas la peine de tourner les yeux. Il devinait qui cela pouvait être, simplement en humant ce si doux parfum féminin…

 **– House… consultations.**

Il fit tourner son siège vers la voix, la fixant sans grand intérêt.

 **– Non.**

Cuddy écarquilla les yeux. Répondre aussi rapidement et durement n'était pas fréquent. D'habitude il aimait faire en sorte de la garder le plus longuement possible dans son bureau en l'énervant.

 **– Très bien.**

La doyenne commença à repartir, lorsque le médecin l'arrêta :

 **– Quoi, juste… ça ? Vous aimez hurler d'habitude !** s'offusqua le diagnosticien.

Elle le regarda, hésitante, puis rétorqua simplement :  
 **– Hmm… Oui.**

Et elle partit, sans en dire plus. House resta bouche bée. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne disait rien à ses caprices de flemmard. Mais cela avait tout de même une tournure étrange… fourbe. Elle manigançait quelque chose. Ou n'était-ce peut-être que sa paranoïa qui lui jouait des tours.

Après deux heures et demi de compétition de lancers de balle et d'aller-retour en salle de réunion, il se leva et rejoignit Wilson à la cafétéria.

A peine assit, l'oncologue commença à parler des ses patients, du temps qu'il faisait dehors et… de pleins d'autres trucs que House n'avait absolument pas écouter.

Il fixait avec intensité sa patronne, mangeant tranquillement, seule et non-angoissée. Il n'avait pas une seule fois détourné le regard, pensif.

Wilson, après son monologue de vingt-minutes se décida de suivre le regarde de son ami. Il soupira en remarquant aussi les clés de la moto de son ami, posées sur son plateau.

 **– Ta voiture est pas en panne…**

 **– Bravo Sherlock. T'as mis deux heures et…** il lança un regard à sa montre, **huit minutes avant de comprendre !**

Wilson soupira. Il s'était encore fait avoir. A être trop gentil…

 **– House… ça fait presque dix ans que je te connais, et t'es pas foutue de te lever et d'aller la voir. Pour parler d'autre chose que la faire chier.**

 **– Feu fas.** articula House, mâchant un morceau de salade.

 **– Y'a rien de plus sexy que de te voir essayer de parler en mangeant.**

House tourna la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

 **– C'était ironique !** se rattrapa Wilson.

 **– Ah je me disais aussi.**

L'oncologue soupira de nouveau, et insista :

 **– Il faudrait vraiment que tu te bouges. Parce-que le jour elle sera prise…** débuta t-il avant d'être coupé.

 **– Le jour où elle sera prise, ce sera avec un type fabuleux qui la comblera et dont elle aura besoin. Pas un type comme moi.**

Il se leva vivement, attrapant sa canne à la volée. Wilson avait beaucoup de peine à le voir ainsi. Il contredisait ce que son cœur cherchait à lui faire dire, et ce qu'il souhaitait réellement.

 **– Tu feras gaffe, j'ai mis du sel dans ton verre d'eau.**

L'oncologue recracha l'eau qu'il venait à peine de mettre dans sa bouche, écœuré.

 **– Mais pourquoi !** se plaignit le médecin.

 **– Parce-que je voulais que tu la fermes, c'est évident !**

Il fila, traînant des pieds et boitant. Dans les couloirs pleins à craquer de « malades inintéressants », il songea à ce que son ami lui avait dit. Il avait peut-être raison. Mais à quoi bon… ? Il serait rejeté, c'était certain. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les types que Cuddy avait fréquenté auparavant. Les types qu'elle avait aimé. Lui, c'était l'intrus de base.

Il n'était pas non plus l'image de l'homme idéal qu'elle se faisait. Mais est-ce que l'idée existe ? Telle était la véritable question.

Il arriva près de la pharmacie interne, et demanda, se montrant crédible et aimable :

 **– De la Vicodin, s'il vous plaît. Pour le patient de la chambre…** il jeta un œil sur un numéro écrit sur une feuille à côté du pharmacien, **530.**

 **– Navré, je ne peux pas vous en fournir.**

 **– Pardon ?** siffla House. **Si il meurt je dirais que c'est de votre faute.**

 **– Le Docteur Cuddy m'a formellement interdit de vous en fournir, même pour un patient.** insista t-il. **Ah, et je n'ai certes pas le même cursus que vous, mais je sais qu'on ne peut pas mourir d'un manque en morphine ou anti-douleurs.**

 _Oh la sa…_

 **– Merci.** grogna House.

Il accéléra le pas, en direction du bunker de la doyenne. House esquiva les patients encombrants et poussa la porte en verre avec fureur. Il bouscula au passage un donateur qui commençait un s'en aller, sans s'excuser, et frappa violemment du poing le bois du bureau de la patronne.

 **– Bon euh… moi j'y vais !** cria au loin le donateur, froussard.

Elle avait sursauté, chose inhabituelle chez elle, et releva la tête vers House, un frisson lui parcourant le dos. Le voir autant énervé l'étonnait. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais elle se doutait que son acte l'énerverait.

 **– Rendez-moi mon droit !** hurla t-il, manquant d'alerter des infirmiers.

 **– Donnez-moi mes heures, et remplies.** répondit-elle franchement.

Elle ne s'était pas laissée prendre par la peur, gardant la tête froide et les traits calmes. Cela ne calma pas la furie boiteuse qui se tenait en face d'elle.

 **– J'en ai besoin !** cria t-il.

 **– Ce n'est pas vital.** rétorqua t-elle, calmement.

 **– Pour ne pas souffrir à cause de cette foutue jambe, si ça l'est !**

 **– Faites vos consultations et…**

Voyant qu'il grimaçait, elle s'était légèrement arrêtée puis reprit :

 **– Et je vous le rendrais, votre « droit ».**

En le voyant déconcerté, elle souriait. Malicieusement. House cerna son manège : de la manipulation pure, comme il savait manier. Elle le lui retournait. C'était plutôt déplaisant d'être l'offenseur offensé par ses propres techniques…

Il tira une chaise et s'assit, sa jambe commençant sérieusement à le gêner. Il feignit – ou presque pas – la douleur d'une grimace.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Non ! Elle ne devait pas fléchir, pas céder. A lui de voir si il allait jouer.

 **– C'est un marché ?** demanda t-il, voyant que sa ruse ne marchait pas.

 **– On peut dire, oui.**

 **– Alors… il y a des règles ?** continua t-il, soutenant son regard.

 **– Sûrement. Mais je sais que vous ne les respecterez pas.**

 **– Sauf si c'est moi qui les impose.**

Elle se mit à réfléchir. Serait-il malin de lui laisser au moins ce droit là ? Elle hésitait.

 **– Alors… posez-les ! Mais je pose ma condition, avant. Vous n'aurez pas votre Vicodin tant que vous n'aurez pas fait _toutes_ vos heures de consultations.**

Il hésita. Il fallait jouer les bonnes cartes. C'était une question de survie !

 **– Je ferais mes consultations à la seule condition de… il chercha. De vous en faire une avant.**

Elle écarquilla les yeux, incompréhensive à cette drôle de proposition. Autant se méfier.

 **– Si je vous laisse m'examiner dix minutes…**

 **– Vingt.** la coupa t-il.

 **– Si vous voulez, mais c'est la limite. Donc, je récapitule. Si vous êtes mon médecin pendant vingt-minutes… Vous travaillerez ?**

 **– Oui.**

Le « oui » sonnait faux, mais tout de même… cette proposition la faisait rire ! Ce serait peut-être amusant, finalement. Elle pourrait voir comment il traite ses patients ! Et ce que cela fait, d'être la sienne, de patiente.  
Elle lui tendit la main en signe d'accord, et il la serra, son regard planté sur sa personne avec détermination.

House se releva en grimaçant, s'appuyant un peu plus sur sa canne que d'habitude. La douleur commençait à devenir plus qu'insupportable. Il devait jouer correctement et efficacement, maintenant. Après, il ne pourrait plus bouger, tellement la douleur le submergerait.

La doyenne se leva, elle aussi, et le suivit. Elle était peinée de le voir ainsi, mais elle devait garder la tête froide. Il n'allait pas gagner. Elle ne lui lasserait pas cette nouvelle chance de s'en sortir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle de consultation libre, ralentis par la foule de patients. Leur nombre avait explosé, comme à chaque Hiver. Grippe, angine, rhume… la totale.

House grogna intérieurement. Il avait mal choisi son jour.

En pénétrant dans la salle, il ferma la porte derrière lui, s'y retenant légèrement pour ne pas se plier sous le poids de la douleur. Cuddy, elle, s'assit sur le lit, peu confiante. Être seule avec lui, et dans une pièce fermée, en plus ! Ce serait mentir de ne pas avouer que cela l'embarrassait et… lui plaisait.

En la voyant perplexe, il tira un tabouret et s'assit en face d'elle.

 **– Je ne mords pas, vous inquiétez pas !** lâcha t-il, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Il masquait sa douleur par un sourire, pour ne pas la déstabiliser. Être seule avec elle lui plaisait, bien qu'il soit aussi gêné qu'elle. Étonnamment.

House fit mine de l'inspecter. Il commença par ses yeux. Des yeux lumineux, clairs qu'il aimerait voir plonger dans les siens. Un rêve idiot. Vraiment idiot. Mais c'était si peu, qu'il demandait.

Elle le regarda faire, le détaillant, attentive. L'avoir aussi proche d'elle la faisait frissonner. Cuddy observait chacun de ses gestes. Ils étaient lents, calmes, doux… agréables. Elle devait l'admettre, son toucher lui était agréable.

Sans dire un mot, il continua son inspection. Il la découvrait, de plus près. Et elle ne pouvait pas le repousser, c'était le deal. Il glissa sa main et ses doigts avec lenteur vers son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres. Il tremblait légèrement. À cause de la douleur, mais aussi du désir. Il voulait embrasser ses lèvres rouges, douces, pas seulement les toucher.

Elle fut étonnée de le voir s'attarder sur cette partie là de son corps.

House rapprocha son tabouret, pour humer ce parfum tant apprécié. Il retint un gémissement de douleur, et reposa son attention sur sa « patiente ». Il glissa ses longs doigts de pianiste le long de son cou, de ses clavicules, la faisant frémir. Il esquissa un sourire : elle appréciait.

Il continua son jeu de parcours, vers le haut du chemisier, et plus particulièrement vers la partie ouverte. Lorsqu'une main l'arrêta avec vivacité.

 **– Interdit !**

 **– Ah non ! Ce n'était pas dans mes règles !** lâcha t-il, grand sourire.

Elle n'avait rien le droit de dire. Il avait raison : il avait le pouvoir presque total sur le jeu… Et elle l'avait accepté, dupe comme elle l'était. Se laissant faire, elle s'attendait à être l'objet d'un pelotage libre. Elle pria pour que le temps passe vite : il ne restait plus que dix minutes. Cependant, les mains de House glissèrent plus bas, caressant doucement ses flancs. Elle frissonna. Il avait respecté son choix. Cela la surprit encore une fois, surtout venant de lui.

 **– J'ai besoin de voir combien vous avez pris !** Dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence, remontant peu à peu son chemisier rouge, qui fut aussitôt abaissé.

 **– Non plus !**

 **– Dommage ! Mais ça veut dire que vous avez pris !**

Elle lui tapa l'épaule, souriant malgré sa bêtise. Au fur et à mesure de cette fausse consultation, elle se détendait. Elle commençait à s'ouvrir à lui.

House glissa ses doigts le long de ses hanches, et bientôt, ses fines jambes. C'était mentir de ne pas dire que ses simples caresses suffisaient à faire naître une petite flamme en elle. Une flamme qui n'avait cessé de grandir, caresse après caresse.

Le diagnosticien arrêta son manège, et, étouffant un gémissement de douleur, il massa légèrement sa jambe. Cuddy commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Jouer avec sa santé n'était peut-être pas très malin de sa part…

Mais elle ne fit rien, et le regarda, masquant le plus possible son inquiétude.

 **– Maintenant, je vais vous poser des questions « médicales ».**

Il regarda sa montre, et voyant que l'heure tournait, jura intérieurement. House voulait que ce jeu continue. Il ne voulait pas l'arrêter, pas maintenant.

Elle se méfia de la sonorité du mot « médicales ».  
Il releva ses yeux bleus, accentués par des cernes dues au manque de Vicodin, semblant sérieux.

 **– Combien de fois avez vous aimé ?**

Elle se raidit, ne s'attendant pas à une telle question. Elle frissonna, rétorquant maladroitement :

 **– C'est de l'ordre du privé, ce n'est pas médical !**

 **– Disons que j'en ai besoin pour un diagnostic alors… Répondez.** Il encra un peu plus son regard dans ses yeux, se montrant plus sérieux que jamais.

Elle hésita, puis se décida :

 **– Trois fois, exactement.**

House resta impassible. Il continua :

 **– Qui ?**

 **– C'est privé, House.**

 **– On ne ment pas à un médecin ! On lui dit tout !**

Elle rit. Évidemment, il devait dire des âneries.

 **– Rachel, énormément. Et je l'aime toujours autant, peut-être plus qu'avant.**

Il esquissa un bref sourire, se souvenant de l'esprit maternel très prononcé de Cuddy. C'était une mère, et sans doute la meilleure, pour la petite Rachel.

 **– Mise à part ?** insista t-il.

Elle bougea légèrement les doigts, embarrassée.

 **– Lucas…**

Ah… ! Ce Lucas… House en avait toujours été jaloux. Pour une raison qui lui échappait. Elle baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

 **– Et…**

Elle n'osa pas relever la tête, sentant tout le poids du regard perçant de House sur sa personne.

 **– C'est privé.**

Lorsqu'elle voulut se lever pour fuir la question, une main la rattrapa, poignante et insistante.

 **– Il reste cinq minutes.**

Elle déglutit, tournant le regard vers les stores qui empêchaient le peu de lumière extérieure de passer. Il la regardait, intensément. Voire trop, pour elle.

 **– J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.**

 **– Quand le temps sera écoulé. rétorqua t-il. Et… ?**

Il y eut un moment de silence. Il la fixait, tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de détourner le regard.

 **– Et vous. C'est bon, satisfait ?**

La montre du diagnosticien sonna. Les cinq minutes étaient écoulées. House, encore sous le choc ne bougea pas, se contentant de la regarder se lever. Mais la voyant fuir, il se redressa d'un bond, gémissant à cause de sa jambe, et plaque la porte à peine ouverte. Surprise, elle n'eut le temps de bien comprendre et fut plaquée contre celle-ci.

Il encra son regard dans le sien, maintenant ses poignets pour ne pas qu'elle file maintenant.

 **– Redites ça.** demanda t-il, dans un murmure douloureux.

La flamme qui était née en elle avait littéralement explosé. Elle avait le souffle saccadé, ne comprenant pas bien la situation à laquelle elle était confrontée.

 **– Le… Le temps est écoulé, respectez vos règles.**

Elle tenta de le repousser, mais il n'en fit rien il la maintenait avec force contre la porte, malgré la douleur qui l'affaiblissait de plus en plus.

 **– Je les ai changé.**

 **– Vous trichez…**

Elle soutint son regard, réussissant à le faire légèrement bouger. Cuddy n'en avait pas la force… et elle finit par céder.

 **– Je vous ai aimé.**

Le passé employé lui avait fait mal. Étrangement mal. Ne l'aimait-elle pas toujours ? Il n'osa pas demander. Il osa agir.

Il rapprocha lentement son visage du sien. Si il n'arrivait pas à le demander, autant s'en assurer. Elle ne recula pas son visage, ne songeant plus à le repousser. Cuddy s'adonna à lui, et posa une main sur sa barbe rugueuse. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, avec douceur, puis avec ardeur et fougue. House eut bientôt demandé l'accès à sa langue, qu'elle lui ouvrit aussitôt. Elle s'était laissée aller, elle s'était ouverte à lui. À lui de savoir ce qu'il en ferait par la suite.

Il grogna légèrement contre sa bouche, sa jambe commença réellement à l'affaiblir.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, rouges et brûlants d'envie. Elle glissa ses mains contre son torse, rejoignant ses épaules pour retirer sa veste. House glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, l'embrassant, la mordillant. Elle poussa un léger gémissement, continuant elle son parcours, et souleva son t-shirt. Il l'aida à le retirer, revenant à la charge sur ses lèvres. Il les dévorait, littéralement.

House retira le chemisier de Cuddy avec vivacité, la collant un peu plus contre lui. Dans la salle, une atmosphère chaude et légère s'émanaient des deux amants. Leur souffle était chaud, saccadé, bruyant. Le diagnosticien s'assura que la porte était fermée, marchant ensuite à reculons, la doyenne toujours contre sa peau nue.

Il l'entraîna vers le lit, la plaquant avec une légère violence dans ses gestes. House dégrafa le bout de tissu gênant, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il trouvait. Cuddy émettait des petits sons qui le fit frissonner un peu plus. Elle déboutonna bientôt son pantalon et il grogna de contentement contre ses lèvres.

Elle n'allait pas quand même accepté de le faire ici, si ? Cuddy ne sembla pas dérangée. Elle était brûlante comme jamais. House se décala un peu plus, le souffle court. Il sembla penser, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait une révélation. Il n'avait plus mal à la jambe, sentant qu'une douce main massait sa blessure. Le médecin resta raidit, enflammé par l'envie de continuer ce qu'il avait entreprit, foudroyé parce-qu'il l'avait frappé.

Il avait si longtemps cherché quelque chose pour calmer sa douleur. Il avait trouvé la Vicodin, mais là… Là… c'était bien plus qu'une simple drogue. House la fixa, les yeux dans les yeux, soufflé parce-qu'il venait de comprendre.

Ce qui le calmait réellement, c'était elle. Voilà ce qui lui était vital…

Si l'Homme a besoin de l'oxygène pour respirer… House lui, avait besoin de Cuddy pour se sentir libéré de ce muscle mort, devenu au fil du temps une véritable torture.

La voilà, sa drogue.


End file.
